


A Surprising Tail

by Richardphist



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Youtuber - Freeform, markipliergame, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richardphist/pseuds/Richardphist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Mark have been together for a while when he decides to take you a surprise trip into town that will change both of your lives for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprising Tail

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first markiplier/reader story!!! Judge accordingly

It's the early afternoon on a weekend. You have no work today so you're just sitting at your desk scrolling through the internet. Nothing new, nothing interesting. You eventually resort to spinning lazily in your desk chair.  


  
Your eyes drift shut as you slowly rotate in the chair until Mark stops you with a hand on your shoulder, "Put your shoes on, we're going out"  


  
"What?" You stare at him for a second, but he's already tugging you out of the chair. "I'm relaxing on my day off!" Anyone would think you'd want to actually do something instead of just sit around bored for seven hours, but you were surprisingly content with doing absolutely nothing all afternoon.  


  
"No. This is important. Come on, for me" you have a hard enough time turning him down for anything when he tacks 'for me' onto his begging, but those eyes and slight pout pushed you over the edge. Reluctantly you put your shoes on and grabbed your bag.  


  
Following closely behind the restless man you both walk out of the building to his car where he takes the driver seat, and you get in next to him. "So where-" you start, but Mark cuts you off.  


  
"Don't ask because I'm not telling you. It's a surprise" he says this with a subtle wink and smirk. At this you perk up a little bit. A surprise, huh? Now you're eager for whatever this is. Your eyes dart from building to building trying to decipher where, or what, this 'surprise' could be. You start to become antsy as he drives you down roads you aren't familiar with. Where was this big surprise? You look over to him and see him smiling wide, but when he notices you he tries to play it cool. What is so exciting?  


  
Waiting to find out where you were going was practically killing you at this point, and then you saw it. A big sign above the small, white house you pulled up to. The sign had a big, blue paw print on it, and that's all you needed to see before your smile was bigger than Mark's.  


  
He looks over at you as he puts the car in park and cannot hide his enthusiasm any longer. You see his eyes shine as he announces "we're finally getting a puppy!" You two had talked about this for a while, but dogs hadn't been allowed in the last apartment building you lived in. Smiling back at him you exchanged one more loving look before stepping out of the vehicle.  


  
You could not wait to have a little fur ball to raise together. Seeing him with his family dogs always brought a smile to your face. Sometimes you even thought he loved them more than you, which you didn't always mind since it was absolutely adorable to watch him play with them. You were probably more excited just for him to be so happy.  


  
When you both reached the front desk Mark talked to the woman explaining how he had called beforehand to set up a time to meet all the puppies. You could smell the distinct aroma of dogs, which wasn't exactly pleasant, but you were too elated to care. The woman lead the both of you out the back door where several barking puppies were playing in a small fenced in area.  


  
She let you in and immediately two of the puppies ran right up to you. One was all black with white paws and the other was tan with a black nose. Kneeling down to pet them you can't stop yourself from giggling at every little thing they do "They're so cute!"  


  
Mark is smiling so hard it looks like his face could crack. He's sitting on the ground next to you when the black puppy begins to crawl all over him. You both start to laugh as he is obsessively licking Mark's face. "Well hello there buddy, I'm sure my eye tastes great" he can't stop laughing as he tries to keep the puppy from slobbering all over him.  


  
Finally the puppy settles down between the both of you as you scratch behind his ears. Mark looks at you with the same smile from before, "and I thought it would be hard to pick one out."


End file.
